Ключ от
by In vitro
Summary: От ненависти до любви… один пришелец.


Название: Ключ от…

Автор: In vitro

Персонажи: Газ, Диб; Зим/Диб

Жанр: (черный) юмор, романтика

Рейтинг: PG-13

Аннотация: От ненависти до любви… один пришелец.

Предупреждение: ООС

Примечание: Фанфик был написан для команды _Jhonen __Vasquez_ на ФБ-2014.

_.х.х.х._

Больше всего на свете Газ раздражали всего три вещи: когда брат мешал ей играть в «Раб игры-2», когда он назойливо бубнил о сюжете очередного выпуска передачи «Тайные тайны» и когда БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ брал ее овсяные хлопья. Но в один ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ день, когда Диб сжег для своих исследовательских целей ее любимую (и единственную в доме) кофеварку, вытер со стен остатки кофе рисунками, подготовленными Газ для конкурса талантов Шголы, и съел ПОСЛЕДНИЙ кусок рождественской пиццы – ее терпению в очередной раз пришел конец.

И все же остатков выдержки Газ хватило для того, чтобы не с ноги постучать в парадную дверь зеленого дома. В первый раз. Во второй - выломанное дверное полотнище придавило что-то упругое, и раздался жалобный роботописк откуда-то из-под ног. Затем Газ пнула парившего в воздухе минилося, случайно преградившего дорогу, не разбираясь в том, игрушка ли это или настоящий Минилось, и прошла в холл, больше не обращая внимания на гномов-часовых, понуро склонивших побитые фаянсовые головы.

Второй испуганный вскрик раздался откуда-то из-под телевизора, когда Газ поинтересовалась во всеуслышание, где находится Зим. Затем иркенец четко заявил, упрямо продолжая изображать из себя пульт дистанционного управления, что НИКОГО нет дома.

Разумеется, у Газ не было ни малейшего желания играть в прятки с пустоголовым инопланетянином, когда уничтожения ждал очередной отряд свиней-вампиров. И Диб. Поэтому она просто бросила на диван карточку-ключ от своего дома, сообщив Зиму, что он ДОЛЖЕН поскорее нейтрализовать ее брата.

Она бы ДАВНО сделала это сама, но отец не разрешал. Кроме того, ежегодные семейные встречи подразумевали наличие Диба, а если тот не появлялся без уважительной причины (противоречия с сестрой не считались), сии ДОЛГОЖДАННЫЕ мероприятия полностью отменялись. Уничтожение Зимом Диба казалось Газ мудрым решением всех проблем.

Очевидно вопросы относительно того как именно это сделать у иркенца были, но он предпочел их не задавать. Или не смог задать – для надежности понимания Зимом ВАЖНОСТИ ситуации, Газ полила его недопитой шипучкой. Когда пришелец отряхивался от вредоносных для него капель жидкости, он активно кивал головой, и эти жесты Газ расценила за его согласие. Довольная результатом переговоров с врагом ее врага, она покинула совсем немного разгромленный зеленый дом и отправилась на городской съезд любителей компьютерных игр.

Разумеется, она рассчитывала, вернувшись домой, обнаружить своего брата расчлененным, разложенным на молекулы, на худой конец – моющим сортир очередного потустороннего монстра. В общем - в любом лицеприятном состоянии кроме… улыбающегося и довольного жизнью.

Газ фыркнула на его приветствие и предложение сварить кофе на новой кофеварке. Она решила что, должно быть, Зим решил избрать непрямой подход и уничтожить ее брата не в один прием. Медленно и мучительно сломать его разум и тело – в точности так же, как Диб ее любимую кофеварку, чтобы брат наконец осознал всю НЕПРОСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ своего глупейшего поступка. Такой вариант судьбы Диба казался ей даже более предпочтительным, поэтому Газ просто поднялась в свою комнату и на некоторое время забыла о проблемах с братом.

То, что что-то происходит не так, она заметила не сразу. Возможно потому, что во время выпуска передачи «Тайные тайны» она ходила на двойную тренировку по тхэквондо, и, вернувшись домой усталой, не обратила внимания на то, что Диб почему-то не стал доставать ее очередным восхищенным рассказом о чупакабре в предместье или похождениях агента Билла. Вместо этого он услужливо предложил ей свежеприготовленных вафель. И Газ снова не обратила внимания: на этот раз на то, что в раковине оставалось многовато, как для двоих, грязной посуды. Но Диб ее перемыл после ужина, и Газ быстро забыла об этой неувязке.

А на следующий день Диб подарил ей без причины профессиональный набор для каллиграфии, и на спаренном уроке труда в Шголе вместо расчлененных трупов инопланетян лепил из красного пластилина что-то подозрительно напоминающее сердечки. При этом НИ РАЗУ не обвинил Зима в том, что тот пытался подключить к однокласснице Саре ОЧЕНЬ ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНУЮ инопланетную штуковину размером с холодильник. Скорей наоборот – Диб МИЛО улыбался, глядя на то, как иркенец вставляет в голову ученицы какие-то проводки. Это уже не вписывалось ни в какие рамки его привычной бурной реакции на любую деятельность пришельца!

Поэтому на ближайшей переменке Газ отозвала Зима в сторону и потребовала от него объяснений, а также вернуть карточку-ключ от дома. Иркенец, впечатанный в ближайшую бетонную стенку, пробормотал что-то невнятное насчет того, что ключ потерял, когда купался в бассейне, а УСПЕШНЫЙ план уничтожения Диба он как раз осуществляет. ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ УДАЧНО! На секунду Газ даже призадумалась о том, не отменить ли свой заказ брата, все же уж очень качественная тушь ей досталась, а Диб в последние пару дней вел себя неестественно неназойливо и ЗАБОТЛИВО. Но, вспомнив об огромном куске пиццы с пармезаном, лоснившимся ароматным беконом, сочными томатами и паприкой, который бесславно погиб в недрах живота ее брата, Газ пригрозила Зиму полным уничтожением его базы, если иркенец не выполнит предписание насчет Диба в самые ближайшие сроки. Зим активно вертел головой, пытаясь освободиться из ее удушливого захвата за шею, и его потуги Газ расценила за утвердительный ответ.

Однако и на следующий день, и через несколько дней, и даже недель Диб, как и прежде, оставался живым, здоровым и бодрым, а вел себя еще более СТРАННО. Он закрыл свою лабораторию в подвале и распустил опытных животных. Он утопил в городском отстойнике весь хлам, связанный с преследованием паранормальных явлений, ранее занимавший большую часть дома. Он перекрасил стены своей комнаты в зеленый цвет. Он даже поменял постельное белье. И начал смотреть по телевизору романтические комедии!

Газ злилась. Газ провоцировала. От бессилия Газ даже пыталась драться без повода. Но безуспешно: Диб продолжал мило улыбаться, покупал новую одежду ярких цветов, а вместо хроники появлений в городе НЛО читал романы Джейн Остин. В то же время Зим, которого Газ регулярно отлавливала то в Шголе, то в парке, то в Центральном универмаге, то на его же базе, продолжал твердить, отводя взгляд глазных имплантатов, что его ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ план уничтожения Диба уже почти реализован.

То, что с иркенцем тоже происходит что-то не то, Газ поняла только через две недели после того, как отдала ему ключ от дома. По большому счету обычное поведение Зима не особо отличалось от поступков остальных СТРАННЫХ личностей в Шголе, с которыми Газ, скрипя зубы, приходилось сосуществовать. Поэтому она никогда не воспринимала пришельца и его действия всерьез. За исключением, разумеется, данного ею задания, которое (Газ искренне верила) иркенец выполнит В ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНОМ ПОРЯДКЕ.

То, что она заметила на следующем совместном с классом мисс Биттерс уроке труда: Зим подарил Дибу кусок собственноручно синтезированного мяса - она посчитала предупреждением о скорой ПОГИБЕЛИ. То, что Зим носил зонт Диба, когда шел дождь, она понимала как намек брату на скорый захват всего его убогого имущества. То, что в ответ на СПОКОЙНУЮ просьбу Диба оставить наконец Сару в покое Зим тут же выкинул в ближайшее окно свой «холодильник» – она расценила частью КОВАРНОГО, по заверениям иркенца, плана.

Даже то, что однажды после шгольного чемпионата по кровавоболлу Газ случайно застала Зима зажимающим ее брата в раздевалке, показалось ей правильным и логичным – ну наконец Зим начал АКТИВНЫЕ действия по нейтрализации Диба! Но их греко-римская борьба на следующем занятии по физкультуре была уж слишком продолжительной и, в отличие от всех предыдущих взаимодействий с пришельцем, когда Диб возвращался домой полуинвалидом, не привела ни к каким травмам для обеих сторон.

Тот факт, что иркенец стал чаще захаживать к ним домой, Газ не нравился однозначно. Зим твердил, что потерял ключ, но, по ее наблюдениям, он проникал в дом регулярно. Мало ли что, вдруг Зим прибьет Диба, когда она будет дома? Как потом оправдываться перед отцом? Газ нервничала, когда иркенец заходил в комнату Диба и долго не выходил оттуда.

А еще через неделю у Газ был день рождения. Неожиданно Диб по собственной инициативе повел сестру отмечать праздник в ее ЛЮБИМУЮ пиццерию «Толстый Пицце-кабан». Но сюрпризы на этом не закончились: он ИЗВИНИЛСЯ за съеденный последний кусок рождественской пиццы, проявив небывалую доселе ЧУТКОСТЬ и ВНИМАТЕЛЬНОСТЬ. А также сообщил, что, возможно, скоро переедет – и это был ЛУЧШИЙ подарок, который он мог бы ей подарить. Поэтому Газ, скрипя сердце, решила, что, пожалуй, все же отменит свое предписание Зиму уничтожить брата.

И вот, сразу же после праздника она отправилась на базу Зима, но не нашла его ни интегрированным в арматуру на потолке, ни смывшимся в унитаз, ни в маскировке СТРАШНОЙ обезьяны. Почти привыкшие к ее регулярным визитам испуганные помощники иркенца сразу признались, что хозяин отправился к Дибу для окончательного выяснения отношений.

Заподозрив неладное, Газ устремилась домой. Дверь в спальню Диба оказалась незапертой, но позже, вспоминая об ЭТОМ случае, Газ жалела, что в кои веки забеспокоилась о судьбе брата настолько, что позволила себе войти в его комнату без предупреждения.

Зим, как и обещал, выполнил свое задание. Диб был нейтрализован, но… совершенно не так, как она себе раньше представляла. Ей оставалось лишь тихо прикрыть дверь, хотя на ее присутствие все равно никто не обратил внимания.

А на следующий день, когда сияющий от счастья брат стал перевозить к бывшему оппоненту и нынешнему любовнику все свои вещи и отдал ей две карточки от входа в дом, Газ наконец осознала, что от ненависти до любви вовсе не так далеко, как ей казалось раньше.

И обняла брата, пожелав ему УДАЧИ.


End file.
